vs_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Buttersamuri/Bons Burgers dodging light
Summary So. None other than the famous show of Bob's Burgers has had quite a few light dodging feats. Not joking at all. In this clip here, we get several instances of them dodging and moving along with light. I’m here to calc some of them. See how many feats we can get and where they land. And these people die scale to each other. As well, the main cast should be faster as it showing them to be far more in shape and athletic compared to the others. Feat 1 Linda’s official height is listed at 177.8 centimeters. So we will use her as reference for size and distance Linda is 381 pixels and 177.8 centimeters Movement of women is 41 pixels and 20.53333333333333 centimeters Movement of light is 433 pixels and 202.0666666666667 centimeters 20.53333333333333 centimeters is 10.161 percent of 202.0666666666667 centimeters. 10.161 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Feat 2 through 5 Linda is 381 pixels and 177.8 centimeters Movement of light is 621 pixels and 289.8 centimeters Women 1 (Red) movement is 51 pixels and 23.8 centimeters Women 2 (Brown) movement is 63 pixels and 29.4 centimeters Kid foot movement is 94 pixels and 43.86666666666667 centimeters Women 3 (Green) movement is 129 pixels and 60.2 centimeters Now to get the speeds. Now since we are dealing with lightspeed and the percentages they are moving compared to it. To make it a bit easier. I’ll use a percentage calculator to compare their speed to the light. Women 1 movement 23.8 centimeters is 8.22 percent of 289.8 centimeters. 8.22 percent Lightspeed. Sub Relativistic+ Women 2 movement 29.4 centimeters is 10.15 percent of 289.8 centimeters 10.15 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Kid Foot movement 43.86666666666667 centimeters is 15.1368 percent of 289.8 centimeters 15.1368 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Women 3 movement 60.2 centimeters is 20.8 percent of 289.8 centimeters 20.8 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Those are some legit numbers. But that’s not all. That’s only the within first second of the lasers flying. There are about 9 other feats of dodging light here. One here was calced by Shin. Feat 6 “In a game of laser tag, Louise Belcher runs in tandem with a beam. They're of course legit lasers, being straight beams from a light gun that don't explode on impact. According to the Bob's Burgers wiki she's 4'8", or 142.2 cm 2tan^(-1)((tan(35)145.97)/360) = 31.7° The distance is about 250.43 centimeters. She moved 19.03 pixels, or 18.54 cm 18.54/250.43=0.074033 0.074033 c, or 7.4% the speed of light. Sub Relativistic+“ Feat 7 Another movement here. Since Linda bends some here. We will use an early pic to measure her size to her eyes. Linda is 381 pixels and 177.8 centimeters Lindas eyes are 16 pixels and 7.466666666666667 centimeters Lindas eye is 12 pixels and 7.466666666666667 centimeters Kids leg movement is 117 pixels and 72.8 centimeters Light movement is 552 pixels and 343.4666666666667 Centimeters. Same as before 72.8 centimeters 21 percent of 343.4666666666667 Centimeters. 21 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic There are 8 more instances I’m going to try and calc or get calced. But for now. Here are the final results Final Tally Feat 1 = 10.161 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Feat 2 = 8.22 percent Lightspeed. Sub Relativistic+ Feat 3 = 10.15 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Feat 4 = 15.1368 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Feat 5 = 20.8 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic Feat 6 = 7.4 percent Lightspeed. Sub Relativistic+ Feat 7 = 21 percent Lightspeed. Relativistic I’ll update as I figure out and get more solved. But here’s what we have so far. Really surprising they had any Sub Rela to Rela feats. Let alone 7 with a possible 8 more. Here’s a list of them, for anyone who cares (or would be willing to give it a look themselves) Video is here 2:08. Frame 3215-3216 2:16. Frame 3409-3410 2:17. Frame 3425-3426 2:18. Frame 3462-3466 2:20 Frame 3502-3507 2:21. Frame 3548-3550 2:26. Frame 3655-3656 Category:Blog posts